Today, people usually provide shower rooms in the bathrooms when performing decoration. Existing shower rooms usually use shower doors with glass panels. Most existing shower doors can be divided into two types, namely, sliding doors with tracks and hinged doors with hinges.
A sliding door has a frame made of metal. The frame includes one or two tracks provided at an upper end or a lower end of the shower door, and the track is arranged to be substantially parallel to the floor. Besides, an side frame is provided at both sides of the frame and is arranged to be perpendicular to the track, and the frame is fixedly connected to the track. The frame is provided therein with at least two glass panels, which may be movable glass panels capable of sliding back and forth in the track, and may also have at least one fixed glass panel that cannot slide relative to the track. If a fixed glass panel is provided, then the shower door includes at least one movable glass panel that can slide back and forth in the track.
A hinge door includes a metal frame within which a glass panel is provided. Usually, side frames are provided to the frame which is fixed to a wall; and a rotating shaft door including a glass panel is fixed to the side frames, such that the glass panel and the side frames are fixed. Usually, a rotating shaft is provided to the rotating shaft door, the glass panel is fixed to the rotating shaft, and the rotating shaft door can rotate around the rotating shaft to allow opening and closing of the rotating shaft door.
Since a shower door needs to be installed against a wall and needs to keep a vertical state after installation, but walls of buildings are usually not perpendicular with the ground, and an angle inclined inwards or outwards exists, if the shower door is installed completely along the walls, opening and closing of the shower door may be affected. Therefore, when installing the shower door, distances between the upper and lower ends of the shower door and the wall should be adjusted, so that the door is in the vertical state after installation.
To realize the adjustment of an installation angle of the shower door, an existing shower door is usually designed to include a fixed side frame to be fixed to a wall surface and a adjustable side frame to be connected with a glass panel and fixed to the fixed side frame by a connecting element. When installing the shower door, first the fixed side frame is fixed against the wall; then, the adjustable side frame is moved to approach the fixed side frame; distances between the upper and lower ends of the adjustable side frame and those of fixed side are adjusted, so that the adjustable side frame is in the vertical position, and the glass panel is also in the vertical position after installation; finally, holes are drilled on the adjustable side frame and the fixed side frame, and screws or the like are used to fasten the adjustable side frame and the fixed side frame.
However, when installing the fixed side frame and the movable frame of the shower door, drilling needs at least two people working together and consumes a long time; in addition, drilling may easily destroy side frame surfaces which are usually made of aluminum, so that the appearance of the product or even the whole adjustable side frame or fixed side frame is damaged, and the shower door cannot be used.